DC: 2012-04-02 - Return To St. Roch
The plan was to spend more time away from St. Roch but the encounter with Batman changed things considerably. As it is, it's been about a month since Kendra showed up in the city to check out the university, bumping into both Shiera and Carter Hall in short order. She left quickly, staying around Bludhaven until the urge to work off some aggression led her to Gotham City where Batman recognized her. Now she stands outside Stonechat Museum and the goosebumps form. It's a familiar place, yet at the same time it isn't. Shaking her head, she heads up to the entrance and moves inside with the intent to pay for admission and just wander before trying to call for either of the Halls. But, she might be recognized by staff. It was one of the few nights when the museum is open after dark, one of the board of trustee's came up with the idea. Carter was fine with it until it was decided to call it A Night Out at the Museum and somebody suggest Carter dresses as a Night Watchman. The watchman outfit was for the birds. But now a late Hawkman is coming trying to sneak into the museum's private skylight for the Curator's quarters. He swoops down out of the range of the giant search lights out front. He snorts, "Least they didn't get something with a giant bat on them." THen he drops down into the appartment. Battered and Bruised from a fight with a super villain. There's a trail of hawk gear being left as he hurries to change into proper attire. Sheira is there wearing gloves, and overseeing the installation of some new swords in the medieval section. She is laughing softly over something told by her by one of the helpers. She dresses classy, but with flare...not using the long skirts or other more free-spirited clothing that Kendra was known for previously. "That's too much. That has to be one of the worse blind dates ever! Say no to your sister next time, you might not survive otherwise." The assistant seems to find the who experience funny, and not afraid to share it as Shiera works. She hides her worry well, that Carter is late tonight. Fortunately for Kendra, the one up front tonight doesn't seem to recognize her. A recent hire, perhaps? An intern who wasn't around when she'd died? The money is handed over and she moves along with a murmured thanks, licking her lips in faint apprehension as she examines some of the closest exhibits. Without really thinking about it or stopping to check signs for directions, steps take her toward the Egyptian artifacts. It's part of her studies she's been focused on and the connection to the Hawks is obvious. Before getting there, which requires going to the East Wing, she pauses for a bottle of water from a vending machine. Carter steps out of the back in a black business suit. His knuckles bloody but for the most part he's already healed and continuing to heal. He adjusts his tie and has to stop to for some small talk with some of the Stone Chat Society members, people who donate large amounts of the museum. That done and he makes his way towards Shiera and her weapons, "Hello, my love. How goes the new display? DId the swords arrive properly?" The task is soon completed with the attendent and Shiera, and the panels are resealed for security reasons. The attendent picks up the road blockers as they say and goes to put them away, as Shiera starts to walk away. She is taking a walk about the place, to see if she can answer questions or provide assistance...and she is on the second floor. The attendent though is moving away from the Egyptian exhibit and toward Kendra. It is someone that does recognize her...his name is Joe, a part-timer. "Kendra?" He looks surprised! Kendra just suddenly disappeared, and no one knew where she went. Her death was not exactly publicized at the museum for obvious reasons. Shiera's face lights up when she sees her husband on the way, he having come up via the staff entrance. "Hello luv, and they are already in place." She moves to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before stepping back to hold his hands out. "You loko dashing as always," she teases him playfully. Prior to reaching her destination, Kendra is recognized by the attendant. Hearing her name called should probably be no surprise here, yet many of the day-to-day memories are still faulty. "Hmm? Oh..hey," she answers in that way people often do when they can't remember someone's name. She looks more or less the same as she had months ago, but her eyes are a different color if Joe's attention to detail is that good. "Thank you... Sorry, There was complications. I believe it was call Ultra Humanite. I think he was trying turn the city into sometime of mutates. I could have used you but glad you were here. Cause I didn't want to have to explain to the Debois why the new sword exhibit wasn't open. You're my hero." He says with a smile and lets lavish affection onto him. He looks around. He offers her an arm, "Lets walk throught mesuem and see if anyone needs some help." "You alright Kendra? When you disappeared, everyone got worried. It just...seemed weird that you would just randomly move away like that. Still...I'm just really glad you are alright," and Joe smiles. "Ah, Carter should be around here somewhere. He's stuck dressing up as the Night Watchman. You should have seen his grumpy expression at that idea!" Joe laughs. "Just like always, let me know if you need something...and if you want to talk about things, just let me know. Least I don't have to worry about Carter glaring at me if I flirt with you anymore," he teases Kendra. "Since he got married." A pause then, "Umm..I mean, you knew that, right?" Joe suddenly looks nervous. Complications?" Shiera eyes her husband. "Just a minor complication." Her eyes narrow. "Call me next time. The bloody swords can wait." But she sighs and starts to walk at her husband's side, "Of course. It gets a little boring sometimes, but when I find someone curious about historical details, it's really exciting." "I.." Again the goosebumps are felt and Kendra looks around uncomfortably. Poor Joe might take that the wrong way, as if his joking about flirting is the problem. She tries to pass it off with a quiet, "Yeah, I'm good. Just..I've been busy, I guess." She's just not going to tell him if he thinks she just moved out of town unannounced. A quick nod follows at the last part. "I heard." Of course, she wasn't at the wedding. "Actually, I came here to see if they were around." "Ah, Shiera is upstairs, she was heading toward the Egyptian showcase. It's her favorite, and her speciality after all," Joe smiling at that. "I'll let Carter know you are looking for him if I see him, but he should be around somewhere if he isn't hiding in a Janitor closet to avoid being seen in the Night Watchman's outfit." Sheira and Carter end up in the Egyptian showcase. "He's noting compaired to the DeBois angry cause those swords aren't up and threatening to take away funds." He sighs, "They're worse than Ramses when he was going on a fit about something." Then they walk into the Egyptian Exhibit where there are a gaggle of children expecting Ben Stilier in a Night Watchman costume to fight Dexter they get Carter and may God have Mercy on their Souls. He's tries to be nice as he explains to them about the gods and the kids keep asking when the exhibtis are coming to life. Kendra nods once and says, "Thanks. I'll..see you around." Of course, at no point did she mention Joe's name. It's because she doesn't remember it, no matter how much they may have talked before. Then it's back on her way to the exhibits she was headed for. There are questions on her mind that need to be asked. Sheira acutally giggles, hiding her mouth behind one hand as Carter is driven perfectly insanely. She looks happy though. She does step in to say, "They come alive in our imaginations, that is what movies are for, comic books, drawings, and even books. We study the past, and by doing so, we tell a story about what happened before, making it 'real' for us. These soldiers and Phoarohs really lived, isn't that amazing? The Priests as they chanted to the gods for guideance, and the people as the grew crops by the seasons...they were so much like you and I, and yet...different. That's where your imagination comes into play. You have to give them faces, and personalities, making them come to life." Joe nods, "Sure, no problem girl. Just, take care of yourself, alright?" He sounds concerned, but goes to back to putting the stuff he is carrying away. Carter looks back to Shiera, "Yes, Kids. My lovely assistant is right. They all lived and breathed. Believe it or not they were all kids your age at one time. Sure they're lives were different than ours but in some ways they were the same. They played when the chance was avialble to them. Did anyone here know that cheekers was invented by the Egyptians? They kept Cats as pets? But they saw Cats as holy creatures. Some even had their cats mummified." It isn't long before Kendra can hear their voices. So they're already in the exhibit area. Aaaand, there are kids she hears as well. This could complicate matters. Sipping the water, she moves into the entryway and leans against it, one arm against her side, the other crossed to hold the elbow. A light coat is worn, jeans and sneakers. Shiera rolls her eyes as the 'assistant' comment. There are gasps and squeals over mummified cats, but Sheira steps back to let Carter take over once more after smoothing some things over. She senses someone watches and turns to look with a stiffened back. He hazel eyes blink when she sees Kendra. She turns to look back at her husband and smiles at him, before turning to walk away to let him talk for a few more minutes. Shiera looks a bit...subdued, and her smile is hesistate. "Hello Kendra," she says softly after she approaches the woman, one arm straight in front of her, rests against the front of her body, her other hand holding her arm in, causing that arm to cross over her stomach. She sounds polite, but looks...apologetic. Carter finishes his speech and a couple of the kids leave with their folks to the next part of the museum awed and wanting to know more about Ancient Egypt. More than one saying Carter made it sound like he was there. He turns to see Shiera talking to somebody and moves to make his ways to her side. But stops short and says, "Hello Kendra." The arm positions of the two aren't that different, interestingly enough. Kendra was watching Carter for a moment - yes, brow raised at his appearance - then it shifts Shiera's way. "Hey," she begins, expression tight at first, hinting at the lack of comfort she likely has at being back here right now with both of them there. "Shiera...Carter." Now that he's looking her way too. "Why are you dressed like that?" Shiera will let Carter answer that question himself. But after Carter has answered, Shiera does say, "I apologize for my reaction earlier Kendra. We were not informed you were...alive, by Dr. Occult." Just wait till she gets ahold of Dr. Occult! "I've become paranoid, so I assumed the worse. It must have been a shock for you." The fact Kendra came here is impressive in itself, the girl Shiera remembers was known for running away, especially from emotional things. Carter sighs, "Board of trustee's had the idea and since I am known for having the Comical timing and open friendliness of Ben Stilier. They decided I should dress up as a Night guard for A Night Out at the Museum event." "And for you too," Kendra murmurs when Shiera brings up the shock of it. "You should've seen us in the airport." She nods Carter's way, but she doesn't smile or laugh or anything like that. It does look like just being here is a big step for her, considering the way her body language suggests discomfort. Shaking her head, she adds, "I don't need an apology, and..wow." She stops at the explanation from Carter and asks, "And you let them talk you into it?" In that moment, she comes off as more comfortable with herself and all this, then it's gone again. "I needed to ask you something. I kind of, uh, ran into Batman a couple nights ago. He thinks I'm a clone. I told him he's wrong. He /is/ wrong, isn't he?" Eyes flit between the two. There is a pause, before Shiera says, "I don't think so...Dr. Occult would have more information, and he will be the one to speak of. But...does it really matter? Memories are what makes you, /you/. If you have the memories and suffered the trials of Kendra, then you are Kendra. I am...no longer Kendra. I am Shiera Hall." She looks over to her husband, as if for support before looking back to Kendra. She doesn't point out she has all of Kendra's memories too. "I think you have more important things to be concerned. Or perhaps, that's just me. Like...I would like to know what you have been doing, what you are studying in college, have you been eating right? I guess they may seem a little silly," and Shiera smiles a little shyly. Geez, almost seems like Shiera just tried to mother Kendra. Carter smiles at Sheira warmly giving her support. "Far as we know your not. If you are then so am I and her. Somehow the magic of the spells been altered that's what I can gather." He considers for a moment, "And the DeBois thought it a good idea and would raise awareness and the like. They do make major contributions." He sighs. It seems the thought has been eating at Kendra ever since Batman planted that seed of doubt in her mind. "Well, I didn't think I could be a clone because would clones have scars and things, or wouldn't they be unblemished?" Of course they'd know all about her suicide, since that's what set all of this in motion the first time around. "And I know we're separate now and you.." She pauses, shaking her head. "I don't know how all this works with the magic stuff. I just know I'm me again and you're you, and I can't remember everything I did. Some things, but not all of it." More water sipped, then she rubs her head. "And I fly a lot in my dreams." At the apparent mothering from Shiera, Kendra fidgets in place. It's been a long, long time since she had a mother figure and let's just say seeing Shiera as that, even with the relations that exist, is a hard thing to process for her. "I've been, uh, working out a lot with Speed, taking cinematography, studying some Egyptian stuff." She doesn't touch the eating question, instead looking back to Carter as her head tilts at his speculation about things being altered. Then, "So you're caving for the money. Heh." Just a hint of sarcasm there. "I find it vaguely amusing myself," the caving for money part, But Shiera finally reaches out to give her husband's hand a gentle squeeze. Then back to Kendra, "Egyptian? That's wonderful. What do you like most about Egypt?" It seems so much like a normal conversation, and Shiera is careful careful not to appear aggressive, or to strengthen her tone in front of Kendra. She doesn't talk 'softly', but she controls her tone and volume actively....like she cares and doesn't want to spook Kendra. Carter takes SHiera's hand. The man being his typical quiet and reserve state. He listens quietly letting the two women talk, Then he asks, "Training with Speed?" "To keep in shape," Kendra tells Carter, something causing her to look around at the closest exhibits when the two hold hands. Before she was killed, Kendra - or perhaps just Shiera within - had reached the point of accepting that there was something between her and Carter. "And I'm not sure. I think it was kind of a subconscious thing given, well, you know." She gestures at them, then the whole room. "I mean, I'm not big into history but it's interesting." She, too, is trying to keep herself under control. Somewhere in the back of her head is that urge to go back to the dingy motel she got for the night. Shiera shifts closer to Carter. She isn't willing to let go of his hand, but she does hide it behind her lower back the fact they are holding hands. Semi-considerate, but /her/ husband. The claim is obvious. "It can also help center you, to teach control over your body and emotions if you let it. Combat skills can act in many compacities, from a releasing one-self without restraint, to complete and utter self-control. It's a good thing to learn." Another soft smile, as she doesn't say she spoke to Speedy over the phone. Shiera says, "If you have questions about Egyptian history, please ask. I am teaching part-time at the University you were looking at." She doesn't offer Carter, Kendra may note. Carter nods, "I was wondering if you were going back to Superheroics." He shifts with Shiera and doesn't let her hand go. But he wished to be respectful and he falls quiet again. Kendra shrugs at Shiera as she talks about the control, restraint and all that. "I guess. I know what I used to do." It's said as a matter of fact, nothing one way or the other to it, added to when she shakes her head at Carter's words. "I don't know. Sometimes I guess I feel like there's a part of me that misses some of it, but..I just don't know. I remember enjoying being up in the sky. I come back to that a lot." What follows is a lingering frown toward Shiera. "Look, I understand you're probably trying to make up for what happened when we met last month, but I'm not ready to talk about some of this yet." And a fidget. Shiera says, "Kendra...that wasn't you." The words are said politely. "You aren't a superhero. You are just.../you/." She isn't saying it to be cruel, but she wants this clear. Those things aren't things Kendra would have ever done without the influence of Shiera's soul. Sadly, that influence is far from gone, Shiera just doesn't realize how much damage she has done even now. "Flight is a freeing experience, but...there are better and safer ways of doing it, then putting your life on the line repeatedly for strangers. Superheroing is a life of violence and cruelity, where you see the worse the world has to offer regularly Kendra," she says gently. "It is not something I encourage people to embrace." Especially Kendra, whom she sees as someone so fragile. But she smiles softly. "If you need to talk though, you know where to find me." She releases Carter's hand, "Let me get something to write my contact information down on." Carter is about to say something but he stops when this turns into a train wreck. It's about that time one of the other employees show up asking him to help with an 'emergency.' So Carter turns his back to the women and is in the middle of talking to Joe for the moment. That..might not have been the best angle to take with Kendra. "Yeah, Batman told me the same thing," she begins, a flash of irritation showing. "He said, 'That wasn't you. You weren't Hawkgirl.' Like I didn't exist at all and was just a shell. Well, let me tell you something, Shiera. Whatever happened, I know I killed myself the first time around." She yanks back the sleeves of her coat to nearly thrust her scarred wrists in the woman's face, stopping a few inches short. "I tried to deal with violence and cruelty when my mother and I were attacked and after my parents were killed, and look what happened. Maybe it was you in here, but I learned a thing or two about being a hero. Now, whatever Carter did, we both came back and you can't just erase the fact I'm still connected to the two of you. I don't need you trying to tell me what you think I am or what I'm not or what you think I can or can't do." Kendra's angry now, yes. "If all you're going to do is try coddling me because you think one little thing is going to make me slit my wrists all over again, forget it. I don't need to be patronized. I might come back and talk when you're ready to treat me like I'm not going to shatter if someone hits me too hard." If Joe overhears any of this, and he probably will, it ought to raise some questions. In fact, she calls over, "See you later Carter. Maybe you can explain to her that I'm not a weak little baby." Shiera winces slightly. "I /know/ what you did Kendra, cause I felt like I had did it to myself. I have /all/ your memories," she reminds Kendra; "except for the ones you created since your resurrection. So until you can prove to me you aren't that fragile little girl, that is how I will see you, because that is who I /know/. But even if you weren't self-abusive Kendra, I still would /never/ suggest the superhero life to anyone. That is only something an individual can select for themselves under their own power and determination," Shiera says with a tilt of her chin upward. "I know all your darkness /child/. I know your pain, your anger, your self-hatred. Never forget, I /was/ Kendra," she says after she steps closer to Kendra. "And I would say the same words to /anyone/ to detour them from superheroing. Don't forget, I have died countless times being a warrior and a hero, especially painful and horriable deaths," she says quietly. "Why would I ever suggest to someone to pick up such a mantel?" Carter at the word super hero Joe is dragged away to look at something else. Carter shakes his head muttering to Joe to explain it all away, "Don't ever let your current girl and your Ex be in the same room at the same time. Nothing good comes of it." Joe missing almost all the talk that would give everything away. Kendra meets eyes with Shiera and holds that gaze, jaw clenching tightly throughout most of the retorts. She lets the woman speak her mind just as she did, but it's a struggle to shut up long enough without doing something. When it's done and it's her turn for a comeback, she says, "You know who I was, but you don't know who I am now. I got another chance and I'm not going to make the same mistakes I did before. I'm not going to be weak. Maybe I have you to thank for that, good or bad. I still have to find the ones who killed my parents and I won't rest until I do. I'm going to do it with or without your help." Stepping back, she lifts a hand in a mostly dismissive wave. "So I'll see you around, one way or another. Thanks for the chat." She makes to leave, not because she's running away but by choice, under control - if barely. "Good Kendra. Don't lose that inner strength and sight. No matter what you have suffered and lost, as long as you do not lose the desire for life, there will always be new beginnings." Shiera isn't letting you leave without those words. "And ask for my number at the front desk. If you want our assistance, we will be there in a heartbeat. But I also know...this is your trial to bear. I will not step upon it without your permission." The mission to find who murdered your parents. Shiera wants to cry and hold you, but she doesn't let any of those emotions reveal themselves. She has to be strong, so you can be stronger. She has to distance herself, so you can stand on your own. You are right, she can't coddle you, no matter how much she wants to. It is not till you are gone, that she starts to cry, and goes to take the staff exit to get back to her apartment. There may be some sense in the things Shiera says, though Kendra doesn't acknowledge it as she leaves. The strange thing? Somehow, in some way, when Shiera breaks down once she's out of sight, it makes Kendra pause and look back in that direction, staring. "What the hell...?" It's as if she /felt/ it. That shouldn't be! She gets that contact information, then she /does/ make a quick time of it back to the motel.